Perfect Two
by kiok22
Summary: [SEQUEL of Happiness Delight] Byun Baekhyun dan park chanyeol akhirnya menikah setelah mengungkapkan cinta secara mendadak di pesta pernikahan sepupunya. mereka menikah karena chanyeol yang terus saja merengek pada kakek nya. Summary gagal. CHANBAEK,YAOI,M-Preg,boyslove,Marriage life.ONESHOOT. RnR?


"PERFECT TWO"

author : yuki park (yuki)

Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Romance, marriage life, M-PREG

Rate : T

ONESHOOT

SEQUEL OF HAPPINESS DELIGHT

Summary : Byun Baekhyun dan park chanyeol akhirnya menikah setelah mengungkapkan cinta secara mendadak di pesta pernikahan sepupunya. mereka menikah karena chanyeol yang terus saja merengek pada kakek nya. Summary gagal

Disclaimer : cerita ini murni milik yuki, karena ini muntahan dari otak gak jelas yuki. yuki meminjam nama pasangan ini hanya karena untuk melancarkan cerita yang yuki tulis. yuki gak plagiat apa lagi copas. jika ada kesamaan itu murni ketidak sengajaan atau juga murni karena jodoh (?) abaikan.

WARNING : INI CERITA SESAMA JENIS, JADI BAGI YANG GAK SUKA HARAP JANGAN DIBACA.

~~~ HAPPY READING ~~~

.

.

.

Masih ingat dengan pasangan yang saling mengungkapkan perasaan mereka di pesta pernikahan sepupunya. Yups, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol beserta istri tercintanya Byun baekhyun. Ani, maksudku Park Baekhyun. Marga baekhyun telah berganti menjadi park, setelah menikah 1 bulan lalu. Setelah ia mengungkapkan perasaan nya pada baekhyun, chanyeol terus merengek minta cepat di nikahkan dengan baekhyun. Dengan bermacam alasan yang ia lontarkan.

Kakek park kewalahan sendiri, menanggapi chanyeol yang setiap saat melihatnya pasti berkata 'kakek nikahkan aku dengan baekhyun, ne'. bahkan chanyeol tak kenal tempat mengatakannya. Kakek nya sedang makan malam, ia berbicara seperti itu. Kakek nya sedang, beristirahat ia berbicara seperti itu. Bahkan kakek sedang melakukan ritual di dalam kamar mandi pun ia sempat-sempat nya memohon pada kakeknya seperti itu. Sedangkan, kakeknya yang berada di dalam kamar mandi hanya menggeleng dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Kemarin, tepatnya 1 bulan lalu mereka mengucapkan janji suci mereka. Dimana, marga baekhyun berubah menjadi park. Cengiran lebar khas park chanyeol yang terlihat seperti orang idiot pun tak lepas dari wajah tampannya. Baekhyun pun sama, tapi senyuman baekhyun tidak terlalu lebar seperti park chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sekarang baekhyun tengah berada di balkon kamarnya dengan chanyeol. Menikmati angin yang berhembus di malam hari. Baekhyun sesekali memeluk dirinya sendiri mencari kehangatan, sudah 3 hari ia tidak bertemu dengan suami tampannya itu. Bukan karena apa, tapi di karenakan suami tampannya itu harus keluar kota mengikuti rapat dengan perusahaan yang menjalin hubungan kerja dengan perusahaannya.

Baekhyun merindukannya, sangat. Setiap malam ia hanya bisa berdiri di balkon sambil menatap bintang dan bulan. Terkadang, ia akan bernyanyi bermaksud agar rindu kepada suaminya berkurang. Tapi, yang ada rindu itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Baekhyun terkekeh hambar, ketika ia mengingat wajah idiot suaminya yang sedang tersenyum. Ugh, baekhyun semakin merindukannya. Baekhyun kembali menatap bintang, tapi fokusnya buyar ketika ponselnya bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku celana pendek selututnya. Senyum di wajahnya langsung mencul ketika melihat nama pemanggil.

'pcy sayang'

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, baekhyun langsung mengangkat panggilan itu dan menempelkan ditelinganya.

"halo"

" _hai, sayang, sedang apa?"_ ucap suara dari dalam telepon. Senyum baekhyun semakin kebar ketika panggilan itu menyapa telinganya.

"sedang melihat bintang" jawab baekhyun.

" _tidak merindukanku, eum?"_

"tentu saja, aku merindukanmu. Kapan kau pulang?" baekhyun sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, mendapati suaminya yang tidak peka sama perasaan rindunya itu. Suara dari dalam telepon terkekeh, mendengar suara merajuk baekhyun.

" _jika aku pulang, kau akan memberiku apa?"_ chanyeol sedikit menggoda.

"apapun, jika untuk suamiku~" nada bicara baekhyun terdengar sangat berbinar. Terdengar hanya gumaman yang di jawab chanyeol. Membuat baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"jadi kapan kau pulang, suamiku?" baekhyun sedikit menekankan kata 'suamiku' dan itu terdengar sangat lucu bagi chanyeol. Sedangkan baekhyun terkekeh geli atas kata cheesy yang di ucapkannya.

"sekarang" suara chanyeol terdengar sangat jelas di telinga baekhyun. Dan baekhyun di kejutkan lagi dengan tangan yang melingkar di perutnya, memeluknya dari belakang. Baekhyun tersenyum dan berbalik, menghadap si pemeluk, yang merupakan suami tampannya.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk suaminya erat saat mereka telah berhadapan. Chanyeol tersenyum begitupun dengan baekhyun,

"kenapa tidak bilang kalau sudah pulang?" suara baekhyun terdengar pelan dan sangat manja tentunya. Bukannya menjawab, tapi chanyeol malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Memberikan kehangatan untuk 'suami' mungilnya ini.

"kejutan untukmu"

"ishh kau ini" di pukulnya pelan dada chanyeol. Hingga chanyeol sedikit meringis. Chanyeol merenggangkan pelukannya, dan menatap baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mengerti kemana arah tatapan chanyeol langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke leher chanyeol dan mendekat.

Kedua bibir itu menyatu, melumat satu sama lain. Mencoba untuk melepaskan rindu kepada pasangannya. Kepala chanyeol berpindah posisi kiri dan kanan mencari posisi ternyaman untuk melumat dan menyesap bibir baekhyun. Remasan-remasan di rambut belakang chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi tatkala chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut baekhyun. Baekhyun melenguh nikmat, ketika lidah chanyeol menyapu langi-langit mulutnya, lidah keduanya pun saling membelit satu sama lain. Selain berperang lidah, mereka pun melakukan pertukaran saliva.

Baekhyun menepuk pundak chanyeol, dan melepaskan tautan bibir itu. Keduanya tersenyum, dan chanyeol yang membersihkan lelehan saliva yang merembes dibibir baekhyun akibat ciuman tadi. Chanyeol tersenyum jahil, dan menyatukan dahi mereka.

"siap untuk melakukan acara inti?" chanyeol bertanya dengan suara beratnya. Baekhyun terpejam saat nafas chanyeol menyapa kulit pipinya, ada sensasi yang sangat berbeda.

"apa kau tak lelah?" Tanya baekhyun, ia tahu kalau acara inti yang di maksud chanyeol adalah bercinta. Dan chanyeol baru saja pulang kerumah. Apalagi acara intinya chanyeol yang paling banyak bergerak pasti itu sangat melelahkan. Dan, baekhyun tak ingin suaminya kelelahan dan jatuh sakit.

"memasukimu adalah hal yang tak pernah membuatku lelah" chanyeol menjilat cuping baekhyun. Baekhyun lemas seketika saat chanyeol menemukan titik sensitive nya. Chanyeol yang mengetahui situasi dengan cepat menggendong baekhyun – bridal style – menuju ranjang mereka, tak lupa untuk menutup pintu balkon.

Acara inti mereka sudah dimulai tapi yuki tak ingin meliput, jadi biarkan mereka menyelesaikan acara mereka dengan desahan dan erangan serta chanyeol yang terus menusuk-nusuk – oke abaikan.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, cahaya matahari berlomba-lomba masuk kedalam setiap celah jendela dan pintu yang ada. Termasuk memasuki celah jendela kamar pasangan fenomenal ini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tentu saja.

Yang lebih mungil menggeliat lebih dulu saat sinar matahari mencoba memasuki retinanya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya membiasakan cahaya yang masuk mengusik matanya. Pertama yang ia lihat saat membuka mata adalah suami tampannya, yang masih setia menutup mata dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat, dapat di rasakan dengan hembusan nafas chanyeol yang menerpa wajahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat wajah tidur chanyeol. Mungkin bagi orang lain itu akan terlihat sangat jelek, bagaimana tidak, dengan mulut terbuka dan sedikit liur yang keluar. Tapi, bagi baekhyun itu sangat tampan. Hmmzzz terserah mu saja baekhyun-ah. Orang yang jatuh cinta memang beda.

Baekhyun mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi chanyeol. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum geli melihat chanyeol menggeliat kegelian atas sentuhannya. Baekhyun kembali mengingat aktivas panas mereka tadi malam, sungguh sangat menyenangkan bagi baekhyun. Rasa rindunya hilang seketika saat ia berada di bawah suaminya dan mendesah pasrah.

Saat baekhyun tengah sibuk mengelus pipi suaminya dan mengingat aktivitas semalam, tiba-tiba perut baekhyun berjolak aneh. Dengan cepat baekhyun menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya, baekhyun belum memakai baju ngomong-ngomong.

Melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar mandi, pergerakan baekhyun dengan spontan seperti itu membuat chanyeol terbangun. Chanyeol mencoba membiasakan cahaya masuk kedalam retinanya, samar-samar ia melihat tubuh telanjang 'suaminya' sedang menuju kamar mandi. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika memori nya kembali pada aktivitas mereka tadi malam. Tapi, senyuman itu luntur ketuka mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar mandi.

Chanyeol dengan cepat bangun dari ranjang nya dan memakai celana pendek yang berserakan di lantai. Chanyeol menuju kamar mandi, mendorong pintu dengan kuat hingga menghasilkan dentuman keras.

"kau kenapa, sayang?" chanyeol bertanya dengan nada khawatir ketika ia mendapati tubuh 'suaminya' sedang berjongkok di depan closet.

Hoek hoek hoek

Baekhyun terus mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam perut nya tapi sesuatu itu tidak ada melainkan hanya liur saja yang baekhyun keluarkan. Chanyeol menatap nya khawatir dengan keadaan baekhyun seperti itu, chanyeol membungkukkan dirinya mencoba untuk memijit tengkuk baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah lelah dan mendudukan dirinya menjauh dari closet. Bernafas pun baekhyun terengah-engah. Chanyeol mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh baekhyun.

"kau kenapa, eum?" chanyeol bertanya lagi, dengan nada selembut mungkin. Ia tau sepertinya suaminya ini sedang sakit. Terlihat dari wajah nya yang pucat dan keringat bercucuran.

"tidak apa-apa" baekhyun berucap lemah, sambil menatap suaminya. Chanyeol mengambil handuk yang tergantung di pintu toilet untuk menutupi bagian tubuh bawah baekhyun, baekhyun masih telanjang ngomong-ngomong.

"kau terlihat sangat pucat, dan masih bilang tidak apa-apa?" suara chanyeol sedikit kuat, sembari ia melilitkan handuk di pinggang baekhyun, dan membantu baekhyun untuk berdiri.

"perutku hanya mual, chanyeol-ah" baekhyun berusaha untuk meyakinkan chnayeol bahwa ia baik-baik. Bakehyun tak ingin membuat suaminya khawatir seperti sekarang ini. Chanyeol menggeleng kuat, dan menggiring baekhyun kearah bathup.

"kau mandi sekarang, setelah itu kita ke dokter" ucap chanyeol tegas.

"jangan membantah" baru saja baekhyun akan membuka mulutnya tapi keduluan dengan chanyeol. Dan baekhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Chanyeol ikut memasuki bathup yang sudah hampir terisi penuh. baekhyun yang menyadari suaminya ikut masuk kedalam bathup membuka mulutnya.

"hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya baekhyun.

"tentu saja mandi, mana mungkin aku makan" ucap chanyeol santai.

Mereka memulai ritual mandi berendamnya. Dengan baekhyun yang sesekali mempoutkan bibirnya karena ulah chanyeol yang sesekali mengambil kesempatan hanya untuk memegang miliknya.

15 menit mereka selesai mandi, keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan balutan satu handuk berdua. Bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri seperti apa. Baekhyun sesekali terkikik geli ketika milik mereka bersentuhan dan bergesekan. Jangan tanyakan chanyeol, sekarang ia sedang berusaha meredam nafsunya. Ia tidak mau menerjang baekhyun saat ini karena baekhyun sedang sakit.

Setelah selesai memakai pakaian. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati pintu dan membuka nya, terlihat jongin dengan balutan baju formalnya. Sedikit tersenyum melihat chanyeol dan membungkukkan badan saat melihat baekhyun.

"kenapa, kau kesini jong?" Tanya chanyeol, yang kebingungan akibat kedatangan sepupunya ini. Dengan balutan pakaian normal pula.

"kau melupakan rapat penting hyung, makanya aku menyusul kesini" jawab jongin, tidak bisa di bilang santai dengan ucapannya. Setelahnya chanyeol mengumpat dan langsung menuju lemari untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian formal. Karena, ini adalah rapat yang sangat penting.

Baekhyun hanya diam menatap datar suaminya yang tengah kerepotan memakai pakaiannya. Baekhyun berdecak saat melihat dasi chanyeol yang tidak bisa dibilang rapi.

"kau ini, memakai dasi saja tak bisa" baekhyun berujar sambil mendekati chanyeol dan merapikan dasi chanyeol. Setelah di rasa sudah rapi, baekhyun tersenyum begitupun dengan chanyeol. Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir baekhyun dan pamit pergi.

"aku pergi, jangan kemanapun dan tunggu aku pulang"setelah nya chanyeol pergi, memasuki mobilnya sendiri diikuti jongin yang memasuki mobilnya sendiri. Mobil keduanya hilang di perempatan jalan dan baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dan menutup pintu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sangat bosan di rumah sendirian sudah, semua kegiatan telah di lakukannya tapi tetap saja ia bosan. Jam menunjukkan jam 2 siang yang artinya suaminya akan pulang 3 jam lagi. Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan membayangkan se cup es krim stoberi serta menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"eskrim untuk siang ini aku rasa tidak buruk" ucap baekhyun sumringah dan beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil switer putihnya dan menuju pintu utama.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri jalan seoul di siang hari, begitu ramai. Setelah melakukan perjalan sekitar 10 menit, baekhyun melihat kedai es krim di seberang jalan. Dengan seribu langkah ia ambil menuju kedai tersebut. Tapi belum sempat ia melangkah ketengah jalan untuk menyebrang, bunyi klakson motor memenuhi telinganya. saat ia menoleh, tubuhnya sudah terjatuh, kepala pening dan bau anyir memasuki indra penciumannya.

Baekhyun meringis sakit, di dengarnya banyak orang yang mendekatinya, setelah itu baekhyun tak sadarkan diri lagi.

baekhyun di bawa kerumah sakit yang berada di dekat tempat kejadian baekhyun tertabrak motor. Tidak parah memang, hanya luka dikit dan kepalanya yang kebentur aspal membuatnya jatuh pinsan.

Chanyeol sudah ada dirumah sakit, saat salah satu pihak rumah sakit menghubunginya memberitahu bahwa 'suami' mungilnya kecelakaan. Pihak rumah sakit mencari identitas baekhyun dari dompet yang ada di saku celananya. Dan juga menemukan ponsel baekhyun. Tentu saja pihak rumah sakit menghubungi keluarga korban dengan menelepon seseorang yang kontaknya bernama 'pcy sayang' yang ternyata suami dari si korban.

Chanyeol terus mencoba membangunkan baekhyun dari pinsan nya, tapi nihil. Chanyeol terus menyalahkan dirinya yang tak bisa menjaga dan melindungi baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian dokter yang tadi memeriksa baekhyun kembali keruangan inap baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan bertanya kepada dokter tersebut bagaimana keadaan baekhyun.

"bagaimana keadaan, suami saya dok?"

"mereka baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit luka di kaki dan kepala"

"mereka? Hei dok, suami hanya satu bukan dua" bingung chanyeol saat dokter menyebutkan 'mereka' dalam menyampaikan keadaan baekhyun. Tentu saja chanyeol bingung dengan perkataan dokter ini. Suami nya saja hanya satu, kenapa disebut dengan kata 'mereka' bukan 'dia'.

"jadi kau tidak tau?" Tanya dokter itu yang memasang tampang keheranan.

"tau apa?" bingung chanyeol. Dokter itu menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum kepada chanyeol.

"suamimu mengandung" jawab dokter itu sembari tersenyum. Chanyeol menjatuhkan rahangnya tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja di katakana oleh dokter setengah botak ini. Setelah beberapa detik chanyeol tertawa hambar, dan kembali menatap dokter itu.

"hamil maksud dokter?" tanyanya, dan dokter itu mengangguk.

"ha ha ha, mana mungkin" chanyeol mencoba untuk tidak percaya, karena jika memang ini hanya kesalahan ia akan berakhir mengenaskan karena sangat menginginkan anak.

"tapi ini memang kenyataan tuan, suami anda istimewa dan ia mengandung" setelah mengatakan itu dokter itu memberi selamat dan meninggalkan chanyeol dengan wajah melongo nya.

TES

Satu tetesan air mata mengalir membuat sungai kecil di area pipi chanyeol. Ia tidak dapat mendeskripsikan kebahagiaan yang ia dapat sekarang. Kebaikan apa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu sehingga mendapatkan banyak kebahagiaan sekarang.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh baekhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Chanyeol menangis bahagia sambil memeluk 'suami' mungilnya itu. Baekhyun menggeliat karena tetesan air mata chanyeol membasahi wajahnya.

Perlahan baekhyun membuka matanya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah bahagia chanyeol dengan mata yang masih sedikit basah. Baekhyun mencoba duduk di bantu oleh chanyeol, setelah posisi duduk baekhyun nyaman, chanyeol kembali memeluk baekhyun dengan terus mengucapkan 'terimakasih' pada baekhyun.

Tentu saja itu membuat baekhyun bingung, _hell,_ ia kecelakaan dan chanyeol mengucapkan terimakasih. Apa maksudnya? Chanyeol senang jika ia kecelakaan, piker baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjauh kan tubuhnya, menduduki tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang. Baekhyun masih menatap nya heran sesekali ia memegangi kepalanya karena pening.

"terima kasih baek" chanyeol berucap sekali lagi. Menambah kerutan di dahi baekhyun tambah menjadi-jadi.

"aku kecelakaan, dank au mengucapkan terimakasih, apa maksudmu park?" ucap baekhyun dengan nada sedikit kesal, mendapati suaminya yang sedari tadi hanya berterima kasih tanpa memberitahu terima kasih untuk apa.

"kau hamil" ucap chanyeol sambil menatap mata baekhyun dalam. Baekhyun menjatuhkan dagunya, dan tangan masih berada di sekitar kepalanya. Baekhyun sekarang persis seperti orang idiot. Mulut menganga dan tangan di atas kepala.

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat tampan, siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti berkeinginan untuk memilikinya tapi semua yang berkeinginan itu harus menelan kekecewaan bulat-bulat karena nyatanya ia telah menikah, bahkan sangat mencintai suaminya ini.

"terimakasih, sudah mengandung darah dagingku, park baekhyun" ujar chanyeol lembut dan kembali memeluk baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam sambil mengelus perut ratanya. Ia tidak menyangka bisa mengandung seperti ini karena fakta nya ia seorang laki-laki.

Baekhyun meneteskan air mata bahagia, dan balas memeluk chanyeol sangat erat. Menangis tersedu-sedu karena sangat bahagia. Chanyeol merenggangkan pelukannya. Menghapus air mata baekhyun.

"jangan menangis, kau jelek saat menangis" ucap chanyeol bermaksud menggoda, mungkin sekarang lebih cocok disebut 'istri' karena ia bisa mengandung seperti perempuan. Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia sembari memukul pelan pundak suaminya.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, mereka pulang kerumah. Tapi, sebelum mereka pulang baekhyun merengek minta es krim. Chanyeol sudah berapa kali melarang nya tapi tak berhasil baekhyun masih saja merengek. Akhirnya terbeli juga se cup es krim storberi itu.

Sekarang mereka berada di ruang tv, dengan baekhyun yang memeluk es krim nya. Sedangkan chanyeol mendengus kesal Karena berasa di abaikan oleh baekhyun. Sudah biasa, ketika baekhyun bersama eskrim nya akan mengabaikan chanyeol.

"selalu saja, aku di abaikan" chanyeol merajuk dengan memanyunkan bibirnya hampir 3 senti, membuat baekhyun terkikik geli.

"selain es krim, kau menyukai apa lagi?" Tanya chanyeol sambil menghadap baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh kearah chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya dan tersenyum. Baekhyun meletakkan es krim nya di meja yang ada di depan mereka. ia tersenyum lagi dan menarik tengkuk chanyeol.

Chu~~

Dicium nya bibir itu, dan melumatnya pelan. Membuat chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya imut. Di hitungan ketiga bibir itu terlepas, baekhyun memeluk chanyeol mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menyerang pipi chubbynya.

"aku menyukai bibirmu" cicit baekhyun pelan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan itu berhasil membuat senyum lebar park chanyeol muncul di wajahnya, ia membalas pelukan baekhyun tak kalah erat.

"ternyata, kau sudah bisa menggoda suami,eum?"

"tidak"

"terus yang tadi?"

"aku hanya jujur saja" setelah mengatakan itu baekhyun melepas pelukannya, melangkah dengan cepat menuju tangga dan memasuki kamarnya.

Chanyeol tertawa keras, mendapati tingkah lucu baekhyun. Ia memegangi perutnya menahan geli karena tingkah lucu baekhyun. Sedangkan, baekhyun kini tengah menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan agar rona merah itu hilang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduk nya dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu, chanyeol mencoba membukanya tapi pintu tak terbuka melainkan di kunci dari dalam. Ia menarik nafas pelan dan mengetuk pintu itu.

"sayang, buka pintunya"

"tidak mau"

"kau kenapa?"

"aku malu, mulai sekarang kau tidur di luar" chanyeol melongo tak percaya ketika mendengar ucapan terakhir baekhyun. _Hell,_ apa-apaan maksudnya dengan tidur diluar. Dan lagian kenapa baekhyun harus malu. Apa karena ia mencium dan berkata bahwa ia menyukai bibir chanyeol. Asdfghjkl, chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, apa salah nya dengan menyukai bibir suami sendiri batinnya berteriak. Kecuali bibir orang lain sambungnya lagi.

"kau tega membiarkan suami tampanmu tidur di luar, mala mini?" chanyeol bertanya dengan nada sesedih mungkin.

"CIH, TAMPAN DARI MANA? BAHKAN KAU SANGAT JELEK! PERGI CHANYEOL, KAU MEMBUAT TELINGA KU BERDENGUNG DENGAN SUARA BERATMU ITU, AISHH!" baekhyun berteriak dengan suara melengking nya, sampai-sampai semua yang mempunyai telinga menutup telinga mereka. Chanyeol juga, tentu saja. Burung-burung pun ikut berterbangan meninggalkan tempat persinggahan mereka di jendela kamar baekhyun dan chanyeol.

"hei, kau kenapa?" chnayeol bertanya lagi.

"mungkin bawaan bayinya, tuan" ucap salah satu maid yang baru saja membersihkan kamar yang berada di sebelah kamar mereka. Biasa nya kamar itu di gunakan oleh sehun sepupunya dan juga luhan kekasih sehun. Tapi mereka sudah menetap di china bahkan di pesta pernikahan nya dengan baekhyun, sehun dan juga luhan tidak hadir.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal, kemudian ia menyerengit heran. Ia memanggil lagi maid tadi yang sudah melangkah menuju tangga untuk kembali ke dapur.

"bik, kenapa kamar itu bersihkan? Tumben sekali" Tanya chanyeol sembari menunjuk kamar sehun dan luhan.

"karena, tuan Oh sehun dan tuan luhan akan berkunjung kesini" jawab maid tersebut dengan tersenyum ramah. Chanyeol manggut-manggut mengerti.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kedatangan sehun dan juga luhan. Sehun dan luhan baru bertunangan dan berencana menikah 2 bulan lagi. Yang membuat sehun menetap di china adalah perusahaan yang diurusnya berada di china, dan juga ia bertemu jodohnya di sana Xi Luhan, pemuda yang sangat cantik. Makanya, ia jarang sekali berkunjung ke korea. Ia berkunjung hanya untuk menemui kakek tercintanya saja.

"akhirnya kau datang juga, sehun" ucap chanyeol dan jongin seraya memeluk sehun, melepaskan rasa rindu mereka.

"tentu saja, hyung" sehun membalas memeluk chanyeol dan juga jongin.

"oh ya, kenalkan ini tunanganku, Xi luhan" ucap sehun seraya menarik luhan agar lebih dekat dengannya. Chanyeol dan jongin berjabat tangan sembari memperkenalkan diri mereka. Ini pertemuan pertama mereka, ngomong-ngomong.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di kantor chanyeol. Sehun yang mengetahui jadwal kerja chanyeol langsung menuju perusahaan, tidak ingin membuang waktu menunggunya dirumah. Mereka berempat berbincang-bincang membicarakan banyak hal. Terkadang saling menyombongkan pasangan masing-masing.

Ponsel jongin bergetar tiba-tiba tanda panggilan masuk, jongin mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata dari kakeknya. Selama berapa detik obrolan singkat di telepon itu, jongin memutuskan sambungan dan memasukan kembali ponselnya.

"aku keruangan kakek dulu ne, kakek memanggil ku" ucap jongin seraya beranjak dari duduk nya.

"aku ikut" sehun beranjak dari duduknya, saat luhan juga akan beranjak dari duduknya, sehun menahannya.

"kau disini saja, aku ingin memberi surprise kepada kakek" ucapnya dan tersenyum tampan, luhan mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan sehun. Berhubung ini diruangan chanyeol jadi Ia hanya tinggal berdua bersama chanyeol.

.

Baekhyun berjalan sumringah di area perusahaan suaminya, beberapa hari yang lalu ia menyuruh suaminya untuk tidur di luar. Dan hari ini ia membawakan bekal untuk suaminya makan siang nanti. Baekhyun juga akan meminta maaf pada suaminya sudah menyuruh tidur diluar, ini bawaan bayinya sungguh.

Baekhyun membungkuk sopan ketika ada yang menyapanya. Ia memasuki lift dan menekan tombol lantai dimana ruangan suaminya berada. Setelah sampai di lantai yang di tuju baekhyun keluar dari lift dan melihat jongin keluar dari ruangan chanyeol diikuti dengan seseorang yang baekhyun kenal sebagai albino. Baekhyun hanya mengidikkan bahu tanda ia tidak perduli, dan mulai melangkah menuju ruangan suaminya.

"kau sangat manis" baekhyun terdiam membeku, ketika suara suaminya memenuhi ruangan. Memang baekhyun membuka pintu dengan sangat pelan, hingga chanyeol tak menyadarinya. Ia bermaksud ingin mengejutkan suaminya tapi yang ada ia malah yang di beri kejutan. Dramatis sekali.

Baekhyun berdiri mematung saat mendengar itu, ia dapat melihat jelas suaminya sedang tersenyum sangat tampan kepada pemuda yang juga sangat manis. Baekhyun tersenyum miris tanpa sadar menjatuhkan bekal makan yang tadi di bawa nya. Hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang membuat chanyeol dan juga luhan menoleh kearahnya.

"baekhyun" panggil chanyeol, baekhyun tersadar dan langsung berjongkok mencoba membersihkan makanan yang berserakan dari dalam kotak bekalnya. Air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"ah, maaf mengganggu" lirih baekhyun, dan memungut makanan yang terjatuh dan kembali memasukan kedalam kota bekalnya. Chanyeol melihatnya, melihat jika baekhyun menangis dan mencoba menahannya, terlihat dari bahunya yang bergetar.

"lanjutkan saja, aku permisi" baekhyun hendak berbalik tapi terhenti ketika tangannya di genggam oleh chanyeol.

"kau mau kemana?"

"aku mengganggumu, dan kurasa aku harus pergi, maaf" baekhyun berkata tanpa menoleh menatap chanyeol, air mata nya kembali jatuh. Ia berusaha menghapus nya tapi dengan sialnya air mata itu tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Sakit yang dirasakan baekhyun saat ini, bagaimana tidak jika orang yang kita cintai sedang memuji orang lain dan juga tersenyum dengan sangat tampannya.

Chanyeol menarik baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, tapi baekhyun berontak melepaskan pelukan itu. Chanyeol terus mengucapkan kata maaf kepada baekhyun, ia tau baekhyun sekarang sedang sensitive-sensitive nya dan ia yakin ia sekarang baekhyun telah salah paham padanya.

"maafkan aku, kau salah paham sungguh" tapi baekhyun tetap berontak.

"dia tunangan sehun, yang kau kenal sebagai albino itu. Ku mohon percayalah" ucap chanyeol lagi, baekhyun melemah dan berhenti meronta. Kesempatan itu di gunakan chanyeol untuk mengeratkan pelukannya, sesekali dicium nya puncak kepala baekhyun.

KLEK

Pintu terbuka, memunculkan sehun, pemuda albino yang dilihat baekhyun tadi saat keluar dari ruangan chanyeol bersama jongin.

"ada apa ini hyung?" Tanya sehun yang kebingungan, melihat seseorang di pelukan chanyeol menangis dan juga luhan yang menunduk karena merasa bersalah. Sehun mendekat kearah tunangannya – luhan – dan memeluknya.

"kenapa, eum?" sehun bertanya pelan kepada luhan.

"aku...aku.. telah membuat kesalahpahaman" sehun yang mengerti dengan keadaan, langsung mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia mengandeng luhan dan mendekat kepada chanyeol dan juga baekhyun.

"apa ini yang bernama baekhyun, hyung?" Tanya sehun kepada chanyeol, chanyeol mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya pada baekhyun.

"kenalkan aku sehun si albino itu, sepupu suamimu dan juga ini luhan tunanganku" sehun memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga mengenalkan luhan. Luhan masih saja menunduk, sedangkan baekhyun ia mengangguk dan menjabat tangan sehun dan juga luhan.

Baekhyun memang tidak pernah tau wajah sehun seperti apa, ia hanya menyebutnya albino karena mengetahui cirri-ciri yang di sebutkan kakek park.

"maaf" cicit baekhyun pelan dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada chanyeol, tangannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang chanyeol. Sehun, luhan dan juga chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat tingkah baekhyun yang begitu menggemaskan.

"maklum, bawaan dari bayinya" ucap chanyeol sambil mengelus-elus punggung baekhyun.

"whoaahh, baek hyung hamil? Selamat untuk kalian" ucap sehun heboh, diikuti anggukan dan senyuman dari luhan. Chanyeol tersenyum mengiyakan. Kemudian sehun berpamit untuk menemui kakeknya dengan mengajak luhan. Baekhyun hanya mengiyakan dengan suara yang teredam akibat ia bersembunyi di dada chanyeol.

.

.

.

Hari-hari mereka lewati dengan sempurna. Tapi, pada 3 bulan usia kandungan baekhyun itu sangat menyusahkan chanyeol. Ia selalu merengek minta ini itu di malam hari bahkan sudah sangat larut. Chanyeol dengan berat hati sebenarnya keluar tengah malam hanya untuk mengabulkan permintaan istri nya yang sedang mengidam.

Jika permintaan nya tidak di kabulkan, baekhyun akan memberi ancaman menelpon kakek park dan mengadukan semua nya. Tentu saja itu hal yang paling di takutkan chanyeol, apalagi mengingat jika baekhyun sangat di sayang kakek nya.

Di pesta pernikahan sehun yang di adakan di china, hanya chanyeol yang hadir di pesta itu. Baekhyun tidak ikut karena kandungannya terlalu lemah dan harus banyak istirahat. Kandungan baekhyun lemah karena ia laki-laki berbeda dengan perempuan. Baekhyun terkadang meringis kesakitan dan itu membuat chanyeol sangat panik.

Selama chanyeol di china setiap menit ponsel nya berbunyi menandakan panggilan dan itu tentu saja dari sang istri, siapa lagi kalau bukan baekhyun. Padahal chanyeol berada di china hanya 2 hari dan itu bagi baekhyun seperti 2 tahun. Ia selalu merengek menyuruh chanyeol pulang, padahal chanyeol baru saja mendarat di bandara china.

Selama menunggu 2 hari akhirnya chanyeol pulang dan baekhyun bertambah manja dengan chanyeol. Ia selalu menempel kemanapun chanyeol pergi dan itu ia bilang karena kemauan bayi nya.

Di usia kandungannya yang memasuki usia 7 bulan, baekhyun sudah menghilangkan kebiasaan nya merengek seperti anak kecil, Ia bahkan lebih dewasa. Baekhyun juga jarang kesatikan meringis akibat kandungannya yang lemah. Setiap bulannya ia selalu control untuk memeriksa kandungannya.

Di usia 7 bulan pun baekhyun harus di tinggal lagi oleh chanyeol karena pekerjaan nya. Chanyeol harus keluar kota untuk 3 hari, selama chanyeol pergi tidak ada panggilan yang menyuruh nya pulang di setiap menit. Dan itu sukses membuat chanyeol kebingungan dan berpikir bahwa baekhyun tidak mencintainya lagi dan juga baekhyun selingkuh, membayangkan itu semua membuat chanyeol menggeleng kuat.

Saat ia pulang kerumah, ia tak sabar bertemu sang istri tercinta, ketika mereka bertemu chanyeol langsung memeluk baekhyun dengan erat dan chanyeol menanyakan perihal baekhyun yang tak menghubungi nya sama sekali. Dan baekhyun akan menjawab ' _aku tidak ingin mengganggu suamiku yang sedang bekerja'_ singkat, padat dan jelas yang tentu saja membuat senyum park chanyeol melebar. Ia tak menyangka di usia kandungan baekhyun yang ke 7 bulan membuat baekhyun sangat dewasa.

Memasuki usia ke 8 bulan, mereka sudah menyiapkan segala persiapan dan kebutuhan untuk bayinya. Di usia ke 8 bulan ini baekhyun harus menjalani operasi karena memang seperti itu seharusnya, jika melakukana operasi harus sebelum tanggal lahirnya agar ia tidak mengalami sakit yang berlebihan.

Semua perlengkapan sudah di siapkan, baekhyun saat ini berada di ruang pemulihan. Menunggu gilirannya yang di operasi. Tentu saja di temani oleh chanyeol.

"kau pasti bisa" chanyeol menyemangati istrinya sambil menggenggam erat tangan baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"aku tidak sabar melihat anak kita" ucap baekhyun sembari mengelus perut buncitnya. Chanyeol tersenyum tapi senyuman itu pudar saat melihat mata baekhyun mengeluarkan air mata.

"hei sayang, jangan menangis" chanyeol berucap dan menghapus air mata baekhyun.

"aku terlalu bahagia chanyeol-ah"

"aku tau, tapi jangan menangis. Nanti anak kita ikut menangis melihat ibunya menangis"

"ish kau ini" baekhyun tersenyum mendengar godaan chanyeol.

Tak lama kemudian dokter masuk kedalam ruangan pemulihan dan membawa baekhyun untuk di operas selanjutnya. Tak lupa chanyeol memberikan kecupan sayang di dahi baekhyun dan menyemangatinya.

Sudah 3 jam proses operasi baekhyun, chanyeol gelisah benar-benar gelisah. Pikiran nya saat ini benar-benar campur aduk, ia takut terjadi apa-apa terhadap baekhyun. Mengingat bahwa baekhyun adalah seorang laki-laki.

Chanyeol terus melirik kearah jam tangannya, melihat berapa lama lagi baekhyun berada di ruangan operasi itu. Sekarang ia persis seperti setrika yang sedang di gunakan, mondar-mandir tak jelas. Kakek dan orang tua baekhyun menatapnya jengah.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian chanyeol mendengar tangisan bayi yang ia yakini berasal dari ruangan operasi. Saat itu juga air mata nya menetes dan ia langsung memeluk kakek nya karena haru dan bahagia. Dokter keluar dengan bayi di gendongannya tersenyum kepada chanyeol.

"bayi kalian laki-laki" ucapnya, sambil menunjukkan bayi kepada chanyeol, ketika chanyeol ingin mengambil nya dokter itu berkata lagi bahwa bayi nya akan di mandikan dulu.

"bagaimana keadaan baekhyun?"

"ia baik-baik saja, saat ini ia belum sadarkan diri karena pengaruh dari obat biusnya" jawab dokter itu. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menangis haru.

.

.

.

Baekhyun telah sadar dari tidur akibat obat bius nya. Saat ini ia berada di ruangan inap nya, ia tidak boleh banyak bergerak karena jahitan bekas operasi belum seutuhnya kering.

"terimakasih sayang telah melahirkan darah dagingku dengan begitu sempurna" ucap chanyeol dan mengecup dahi baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"terimakasih baekhyun-ah telah memberikan app cucu yang sangat manis" ucap ayahnya dan tersenyum.

"terimakasih baekhyun, telah memberikan kakek cicit yang begitu lucu" ucap kakek park dan mengelus rambut baekhyun dengan sayang.

Suster masuk menyerahkan bayi baekhyun untuk di gendong oleh ibunya. ini pertama kali baekhyun bertemu dengan anak nya langsung dan juga menggendong nya. Baekhyun menangis haru ketika melihat anak nya menggeliat lucu di dalam gendongan baekhyun.

"kau begitu lucu" ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi gembul anaknya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat 2 kesempurnaan yang di dapatkan nya ini.

Kakek dan ayah baekhyun keluar ruangan meninggalkan chanyeol dan juga baekhyun. Biarlah mereka saling merasakan kebahagiaan, pikirnya.

Baekhyun menoleh menatap chanyeol dan tersenyum sangat manis. Posisi baekhyun saat ini duduk, itu pun di bantu oleh chanyeol. Ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain duduk.

"terimakasih sudah menjadi 2 kesempurnaan untukku baekhyun-ah" chanyeol berucap sangat pelan seraya mengusap puncak kepala baekhyun dengan lembut.

"aku juga chanyeol-ah, terimakasih telah menjadi 2 sempurna untuk hidupku"

Bibir kedua nya pun menyatu, melumat satu sama lain saling menyalurkan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Ciuman itu terlepas saat merasakan anak mereka menggeliat tak nyaman, kemudian mereka tertawa pelan.

"oh ya, siapa nama anak kita?" chanyeol bertanya heboh, baekhyun membuat pose berpikir. Selama 3 detik ia berpikir akhirnya ia menjetikkan jarinya tanda ia mendapatkan ide.

"bagaimana kalau, Park ChanBaek?" tanyanya.

"oke setuju" ucap chanyeol antusias.

"annyeong, chanbaek-ah lihatlah appamu sangat tampan" chanyeol mencoba mengajak anaknya berbicara tapi hanya gerakan tak nyaman yang ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban, dan itu membuat baekhyun tertawa mengejek.

 _ **D**_ _on't know if I could ever be_  
 _Tak tahu apakah aku kan bisa  
Without you cause boy you complete me  
Tanpamu karena, kasih, kau melengkapiku  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
Dan dari dulu aku tahu bahwa kita berdua kan tahu  
That we're all we need  
Bahwa yang kita butuhkan adalah kita_

 _Perfect two - auburn_

~~~ FIN ~~~

haaii, yuki kembali membawa sequel dari happiness delight

memang dikit yang minta paling cuma berapa tapi yuki gak mau kecewain heheh jadi yahh yuki buat sequel ini yang sama sekali gak jelas. apalagi judulnya yang gak nyambung sama isi hehehe

alur kecepetan? udah bisa yuki tebak :(

tapi review, please?

di tunggu ne review nya;3

.

.

.

Yuki

.

gomawo, mianhae, saranghae


End file.
